Olivia Holt
Olivia Hastings Holt '''(born August 5,1997) is an American actress and singer. She is best known for her role as Kim Crawford in Disney XD's Kickin' It and the Disney Channel Original Series I Didn't Do It. Her debut EP, Olivia, was released on Hollywood Records on July 15, 2016. In 2018, she began portraying Tandy Bowen / Dagger in the Freeform series Cloak & Dagger. Personal Life Olivia was born in Germantown, Tenessesee to parents Kim and Mark Holt. She moved to Mississippi when she was 3 and attended regular school intill her family moved to LA to give her acting career a shot. She is currently living in L.A. with her parents and younger brother, Cade. Career Olivia started off by during local theater productions. She was in various television commericals including Bratz and Mattel. She was a Kidz Bop Kid and was featured in the Pocketful Of Sunshine music video. She then audtioned for a Disney XD's Kickin It. Being in gymnastics for several years helped her get a callback and eventually the role as Kim on the show. Olivia also starred as Skylar Lewis in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Girl vs. Monster which premiered October 2012. She recorded three songs for the movie which were also featured on Disney's Make Your Mark:Utimate Playlist. She also recorded songs for the Disney's Holiday Playlist and Disney's Holidays Unwrapped. Olivia is currently starring in the new Disney show, I Didn't Do It as Lindy Watson. She also sings Time of Our Lives, the theme song for the show. Gallery ''Disney Channel Wiki'' has a collection of images and media related to ''' . Filmography Film Television Discography Awards/Nominations Trivia *Her mom and dad are Mark and Kim Holt. *She has an older sister named Morgan Toll Holt. *She has a younger brother named Cade Holt. *She is signed at Paradigm Agency. *She was on her school's chess team. *Olivia has been a competitive gymnast for 5 years. *At the age of 3, she started singing and began her career. *She loves competitive gymnastics and cheerleading. *She is currently living in Los Angeles. *She was raised in the state of Mississippi. *In Mississippi, her best friend was named Courtney Elizebeth. *She likes to watch "Pretty Little Liars" and "Make It Or Break It". *She has a passion for making people laugh. *Olivia loves to walk on her hands. *Olivia knows how to play the keyboard and guitar. *Olivia acted in all sorts of commercials like Moxi Dolls, Jaxx Toys, Mattel, Kidz Bop and Hasbro Toys. *She has a Yorkshire terrier named Diesel. *At her school beauty review, she was voted Little Miss Jaguar. *Olivia was the school president in seventh grade. *She is a Christian. *She was featured in Kidz Bop 15. *She has dating her Girl vs, Monster co-star, Luke Benward . *Her favorite food is chicken. *Her celebrity crush is Harry Styles from One Direction. *She describes herself as someone who is outgoing. *Her mom drove her to the Kickin' It set. *Her favorite item of clothing is a scarf. *Her favorite accessories are earrings. *She likes dressing up casual. *She is studio schooled along with her cast. *She moved to LA to achieve her career. *Olivia likes Let It Shine because the movie sends a message telling people to be true to who you are. *She plays video games with her brother and she likes Call of Duty. *She owns a PlayStation 3 and a Wii. *Olivia cannot leave the house without her phone, lip gloss, and sunglasses. *She started gymnastics at the age of 3. *Her favorite sport is gymnastics and cheerleading. *Her favorite game is Dark Tag. *Her favorite color is turquoise. *Her stylist helps with her clothes on shows and films, but on an event, Olivia does it herself. *Olivia's favorite band is The Rascal Flatts. *Her height is 5'2. *She likes to chill and watch movies in her free time and the beach. *She likes to be comfortable so her style is stylish but comfy. *Her acting career began when she started doing local theatre when she was little. *She loves reading in her free time too because she says it's fun. *She would love to do a movie with Reese Witherspoon. *Her biggest pet peeve is gossip. *Her hobby is singing. Category:Actress Category:I Didn't Do It Category:Girl vs. Monster Category:Shake It Up Category:August Birthdays Category:Female Cast Category:American Actresses Category:1990s births Category:1997 births